


A Study in Secondary School

by fluffbatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbatch/pseuds/fluffbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is the new student in school. The girls are all over him and the guys all hate him for it, save for one: John Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Secondary School

Sherlock strolled into class on his first day, taking a seat at the front of the room, dropping into a pensive state, but still observant of the commotion in his homeroom. 

A cluster of girls behind him that seemed to be fond of the color pink and what their nails looked like whispered about his dark hair and mysterious persona. 

Three boys were passing a football to each other in a triangle, trying to impress the girls that were currently enamored with Sherlock. 

A blond haired boy sat by himself on the other end of the classroom, thoughts drifting off into space while the rest of the class talked with their friends. Sherlock let his gaze rest on the boy, watching as he straightened his jumper and fixed his hair. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder and hesitated before turning, since he had no desire to converse with one of the airheads behind him. The girl had curly auburn hair that was clearly unnatural, as evidenced by a healing burn on her neck and the unhealthy ends of her hair. The make-up she wore was too heavy for her fair complexion, which she clearly loathed due to her obvious tanning habit and overuse of bronzer. Perfume hit him in the face and he stifled the urge to sneeze, giving her a brief grin before asking, “Can I help you?"

She giggled and turned to her friends, who smiled and nodded to her before she turned back. Sherlock internally rolled his eyes, anticipating that she was going to make a move on him. 

"Hi, I’m Mary, and I couldn’t help noticing that you must be new here. What’s your name?" She was a Londoner, as he could tell from her voice, which he couldn’t pinpoint to any specific area of England. 

"Sherlock Holmes," he replied tersely, starting to turn around. 

"Well, Sherlock Holmes, if you ever need anything, I’m always here," she said, a manicured hand grasping his. 

He was pulling his hand away when he felt a shove from behind him, and he turned to see the biggest of the football half-wits standing before him. 

"What do you think you’re playin’ at, mate? Mary’s my girlfriend, get your hands off ‘er!"

Ah, the elusive Irishman. In a glance, Sherlock noted a single black hair against the boy’s grey shirt, too long to be a male’s and definitely not the same color as Mary’s. His lips were chapped, but red instead of pink, and the skin below his jaw was turning pink. Sherlock smirked and looked up at him. 

"Judging by your reddened lips and developing bruise on your neck, I would say that Mary isn’t the only “girlfriend" you have, further evidenced by the long strand of black hair on your shirt. If I was so obviously cheating on my girlfriend, I wouldn’t express such intense jealousy," Sherlock said cooly, turning to his bag to pull out a notebook. 

"THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" The boy yelled, lifting Sherlock out of his seat by the collar of his oxford. 

"Oi! What’s going on here? Sebastian, put him down. All you lot, back to your seats." Their teacher was in his mid-thirties. Sherlock could tell he was unhappily married for at least 5 years, and was having an affair with another teacher. Sebastian threw Sherlock back into his seat, who simply looked forward as his abuser walked away. 

The lesson started, and all through the period, Sherlock could feel the gaze of a lone blond boy driving into his head.

-

After class, Sherlock was getting his books for his next class and noticed the same boy at his locker in the same row. Sherlock was never one to be timid, but he didn’t know how he should approach the conversation. 

Luckily, he didn’t have to, as the boy slid up next to him on the row.

"Hey mate! Name’s John Watson," he said, sticking his hand out for Sherlock to shake. 

"Sherlock Holmes," he replied, grasping John’s hand. 

"Noticed you were getting a bit of crap from the footballers, but don’t worry, Seb treats everyone like shit. Nothing personal."

"Oh, I’m glad. I cared about their opinions deeply, it almost hurt me," Sherlock said, his voice laced with sarcasm. 

John laughed and clapped him on the back. “You know, for someone so dark and angsty, you’re not too bad."

Sherlock grinned. John was attractive, or as attractive as high schoolers can get. He had blond, short hair, almost military style. He was short, and Sherlock could tell he played rugby from his toned muscles. Sherlock turned back to his locker to close it, and John tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how did you do that thing earlier? Where you, I don’t know… deduced the crap out of Seb? You barely looked at him for two seconds before you tore him apart." John looked at him patiently, genuinely lost as to how Sherlock could figure that out in a single glance.

"I saw. You all see, but you don’t observe. I observe everything. Everything I see is processed and put together in my head, giving me the ability to, as you say, deduce any given person, their history, and their current status."

John looked at him in awe. “Brilliant," he breathed, scanning Sherlock’s face. He took a look over Sherlock’s shoulder and smirked, “I hope you didn’t mean to impress Mary, though. She’s quick off the rebound and you seem to have caught her eye."

Sherlock looked back and let out a frustrated sigh. “Girlfriends are not exactly my area."

John nodded, then raised his eyebrows. “Oh, alright. I understand. Look, if you need anything, I’m here to help. Here’s my number, so you can call me whenever you like."

The side of Sherlock’s mouth turned up slightly. Never in his 11 years of schooling had he made a friend, and here, he made one on his first day. 

"Thanks, I’ll be sure to text."

John looked at his watch, frowning as he spoke. “We’re going to be late, come on. What do you have next?"

Sherlock looked at his schedule. “Advanced physics."

John smiled and gestured for Sherlock to follow him, picking up a brisk pace as they went down the hall. 

"I have it too. Here, pass me your schedule." Sherlock did as he was told, and John turned back to him with a sly smirk. 

"Looks like we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other," he said, pulling open a door and motioning for Sherlock to enter, “Sherlock Holmes."

Sherlock smiled and John offered a wink, following him into the classroom as the bell rang.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a prompt given to me by an anon on Tumblr, and one of my friends told me I should continue it. So, I am. First time writing any sort of AU, so if you have any comments or suggestions, I welcome them!


End file.
